The Funeral
by SwanQueen101
Summary: Emma finds a delusional Regina after "The Millers Daughter." Regina's put herself in a fantasy where her mother is alive and well... and loves her unconditionally. Emma's job is to get her to the funeral. SwanQueen friendship one-shot. Prompt from RestlessSeas


**Prompt: Emma finds Regina after The Millers Daughter, and Regina is delusional and pretending that her mother is alive and loves her.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for this prompt! It's a little shorter because this, for some reason, I found a little more dificult to write. I hope you like it RestlessSeas! I hope everyone else likes it too haha. Can't wait to see what everyone thinks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I'm in Granny's Diner when I first see her again. She doesn't seem that affected by her mother's death, and that startles me. In fact, now that I look closer, she seems happier.

Mary Margaret hasn't been leaving her bed much, let alone talking, so I don't know the whole story, but I do know what David's told me. Mary Margaret cast some curse over Cora's heart and made Regina put the heart back in Cora with the promise of love. Cora died in Regina's arms.

It makes me sick to know that Mary Margaret tricked Regina into killing her own mother, but I know better than most that the people we love make the worst mistakes sometimes, but that doesn't mean you stop loving them. You just have to embrace their darker side, and, as sick and twisted as it is, I have to accept what's been done.

So now, I sit in a booth close to the cash register as Ruby asks to take Regina's order. Regina gives a smile that takes my breath away and says she wants two of her usual. Normally, I wouldn't care what she orders, but when I hear her say that she wants two of her usual, it makes me raise a curious eyebrow. I don't ask her anything on her way out, though; I don't want to seem rude.

But then her mother's funeral comes around, and Regina doesn't show. That makes me concerned, as much as I hate to admit it. So I drive over to her mansion in my bug hoping to see that she's all right. I walk up to her doorway slowly, not entirely sure what I'm supposed to say. I knock softly. No reply. I knock again, this time a bit harder.

"Regina? Open up!" I don't mean for it to come out so rudely, but it seems to work because, within seconds, Regina's opening the door. Her cool mask is in place, but other than that, she seems perfectly normal.

"Miss Swan? What are you doing here?" I blink at her slowly.

"Regina… your mother's funeral is today…" I trail off, looking away from her. Her brow creases in confusion.

"You must be mistaken. My mother's right inside." She offers lightly. My breath catches in my throat, concern flashing in my eyes.

"Regina. Your mother died days ago." I say softly. She raises a mocking eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I'm sure _that's _what happened." She rolls her eyes. "But I know for a fact that my mother is sitting in my kitchen. I just made her a sandwich while she yelled about the microwave being evil and demolishing it." She gives a small smile at the thought, but my concern only grows. I push past her, going into her house uninvited. I turn around and look her in the eye.

"Regina. She died in Mr. Gold's shop three days ago. You can't seriously not remember that." My voice rises in a panic at the end. She scowls at me, clearly not pleased with my entry.

"If you're going to continue to be so insistent, I can just _show_ you. You've always been too stubborn." She rolls her eyes again, her condescending tone making my eyebrow rise in annoyance.

"Lead the way." I command, rolling my own eyes. She looks over at me before walking into the kitchen. I look around but don't see anything unusual. She looks around in confusion before smiling at me. It's a panicked smile.

"She's probably just in the bathroom." She says lightly, but I can see the moisture gathering in her eyes. "She wouldn't leave. She loves me." She says with false courage. I look at her, really look at her, and see the dark circles covered well with makeup and the nervous twitching of her fingers. Her eyes are red, but she probably put eye-drops in them to calm the puffiness. She swallows thickly; I can see the struggle. Her breathing becomes rapid, and her eyes are quickly coving over with a not-entirely-there look.

"Regina?" I ask carefully.

"No. She's just in the bathroom. Or maybe she's upstairs." She tosses her bangs back with a shaky hand. Her face pales, and I have to take a step towards her to catch her before she falls to the ground. "She's here, Emma, I know she is." Her voice is distracted, but I can't help the small smile at her saying my name.

"I know, Regina. I'm sorry." I say, cradling the stunned woman. She quickly backs away, brushing away a stray tear.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want your apologies. Nothing's wrong." Her voice becomes laced with panic that makes my heart throb with sorrow.

"Regina-"

"N-no! Nothing's wrong! She's right in the bathroom! And if she's not, then she's upstairs in her room. She's not _dead_." She spits the word with fear. "She'd never leave me. I'm enough. I was enough." She says through her tears. I can almost see the memories coming back through her eyes. She lays her head in her hands, trying to wipe away the tears that are streaming down her face. I don't move until she plops down in a chair, not able to hold in her cries. I sit next to her and grab one of her hands. She looks up at me through her glassy eyes. I give her a sad smile and squeeze her hand.

She clears her eyes quickly, and her stony mask is back in place.

"Are you coming to the funeral? They don't want to start without you." I don't mention that I'm the only one going. Nobody else dared to set foot in the area. She gives a small nod, and I can see that she's still not entirely there; she still hasn't dropped my hand.

I help her stand up and wrap a comforting arm around her waist. Surprisingly, she leans into the small gesture. I hear a whispered "Thank you," that makes me nod my head. I walk her over to my bug and open the door for her. She nods her head in gratitude, and I smile back at her.

Then we're off to the funeral.

**A/N: It might be a bit choppy, and for that I'm sorry, but I hope you liked it anyway! Any more prompts, and I'd love to do them! :) Hope you come up with some creative stuff! In the meantime, MORE ONE-SHOTS! Reviews make me work faster... I'm pretty sure that's a fact for EVERYONE. Just throwing that out there. Love you all!**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
